Greymane quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Greymane. Clicked *"I am the lord of my pack." (upon purchase) ;Worgen *"What do you want?" *"Speak." *"snarls" ;Human *"Yes?" *"Out with it." *"You will address me with proper accord." Hero Interactions Arthas * "You betrayed your people, Arthas! There is no greater crime!" * "Everything I did was for Gilneas. Everything you did was for yourself!" Leoric * "There's nothing I hate more than an undead monarch." * "Expertise in what, exactly? Leading your people into ruin? Or being slain by them?" Lunara * "Fear not Dryad, I am more in tune with nature than other humans." * "Ah, the woman who is almost a deer." Murky * "I hear Stormwind considers your kind a menace." * "Hah! To think a creature like you can cause so much chaos." The Lost Vikings * "I'd fight tooth and claw to return home. Would you?" * "Be quiet, or you'll see my fangs up close!" * "I'm a Worgen!. W-O-R-G-E-N, Worgen!" Rehgar * "'Is that a wolf's pelt on your head?" * "Ah, Rehgar, the orc who tries so hard to be a wolf." 'Sylvanas * "You think us allies? Hah! Once this is done, I'll kill you, too!" * "And perhaps your people will lose theirs." Kael'thas * "'Quel'thalas is no friend to Gilneas, but I suppose we have to cooperate." * "My people may have become worgen, but you nearly turned yours into demons!" 'Malfurion * "I do not accept help so easily, Archdruid. Thank you for offering it all the same." * "Today, I repay the debt my people owe you!" Kills Arthas * "I have done what Terenas could not" (as Worgen) * "Terenas, let this be my atonement" (as Human) Kael'thas * "'''Return to your precious Sunwell" (as Human) * "Ugh, you singed my fur!" (as Worgen) '''Leoric * "Don't worry Leoric, i'll be sure to bury your bones" (as Worgen) * "Such is the fate of all unworthy kings." (as Human) Lunara ''' * "Looks like nature favored me this time" (as Worgen) * "Perhaps nature needed protection from humans after all" (as Human) '''Malfurion * "Perhaps you were right Malfurion, this pack form IS dangerous" (as Worgen) * "My apologies, Archdruid. But it had to be done" (as Human) Sylvanas * "At last, i spill your putrid blood" (as Worgen) * "Justice for Liam, for all Gilneans!" (as Human) Uther * "I always knew i would outlive you, Uther" (as Worgen) * "You were a hero of the Alliance, but not of Gilneas" (as Human) Humorous These lines can be heard if Greymane is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: ;Worgen *"Don't ask where the sword goes when I transform. Just don't." *"These 'tauren' had not yet joined the Horde when I walled off Gilneas. Am I to understand that they are bovine humanoids? Cow people? Well that's just preposterous." *"The night elves were the first worgen. They just have to be the first at everything." *"Deep in the Blackwald, we worgen gather beneath a giant tree that soothes our bestial nature. It is a peaceful place, but it smells awful." *"Keep it up and you'll be crying wolf!" *"You've really got a bone to pick with me, haven't you?" *"This suit is wool, you know. I guess I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing. Good night, everybody!" *"snarls Damn fleas! Oh, wait, that's you again." *"I fear nothing! Except, perhaps, a visit to the vet." *"Honestly, I'm more of a cat person." *"Some say I'm a harsh ruler, but you know what? It's a dog-eat-dog world out there." *"When Ginean dock workers go on strike, it can be hard to keep the wolves at bay. chuckles" ;Human *"You're making me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." *"I've had fools clapped in irons for less." *"I once built a massive wall to shield my people from contact with the outside world! You're reminding me why." *"Once Gilneas has been reclaimed, it will need to be rebuilt. I wonder if those Defias fellows are still available..." *"Hmm? Of course the sword is just for show! I have a gun, you fool!" *"I wanted to put a wolf's head on Gilneas' flag, but my lawyers kept going on about copyright infringement." *"The Greymane Wall prevented all contact with the outside world, because thankfully no one in Azeroth has a way to fly over large structures or teleport to a known location!" *"This gun is a product of Gilnean industry. It is of the highest caliber. *"Have you ever been to Shadowfang Keep? I used to frequent it in my youth, but these days it always seems that it's always under new management." *"Gilneas was walled off from the rest of the world for twenty years, so you'll forgive me if I don't get every cultural reference you kids make." *"A full moon? Tonight?! Noooo!!! I will turn into monster! Ha! I jest. I can turn and tear out your throat at any time I want." *"A forsaken once pounded on the northern gate and shouted I'll huff and puff and and blow your wall down! We had a good laugh before covering him in boiling tar. Then we had a better laugh." *"By the way, did you know that the Greymane Wall is one of the few objects that can be seen from the Twisting Nether? It's true." Category:Quotations